C'est le 100e
by Mitskuni Honey Haninozuka
Summary: Série de one-shot pour fêter le 100e chapitre de Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). J'écris à partir de vos propositions. Gâtez-vous, je ferai toutes les demandes, dans les limites permises par mon agenda et mon imagination! Rating M juste au cas, car je ne sais pas quelles seront vos idées.
1. Author's note

C'est le 100e!

Ok, je sais que je suis en retard, mais peu importe. Comme nous le savons tous et toutes, nous autres fans de Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), le 100e chapitre est sortit le mois dernier. C'est donc pour fêter cela que je lance cette série de one-shot. Le principe est très simple : vous me soumettez une idée et j'écris comme l'inspiration vient. J'ai pour ambition de faire quelque chose avec toutes vos propositions, qui soit dit en passant, peuvent consister en n'importe quoi : un pairing, l'intrigue, les personnages impliqués, bref, ce que vous voulez. C'est un défi que je m'engage à relever! Il se peut aussi que je fusionne plusieurs propositions parce que mon inspiration s'y prête.

J'attends vos suggestions!

**-Honey**


	2. Le chien allemand

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

**Désolée de mon retard, je sais, je suis impardonnable... dire que j'en suis à 4 demandes pour ce recueil et que je n'en aie écrit qu'une seule à date...**

**Bon, voilà, pour briser la glace une semaine et demie après la réception de la première review, voici le premier one-shot. Je me dois de dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... _malheureusement._**

**C'est un VincentxDiederich, pour répondre à la demande de Dragonna. En passant, ce pairing est génial, je n'y avais jamais pensé avant!**

**Merci à tous et à toutes de participer! Vos propositions sont très inspirantes, et je dois avouer que le projet m'emballe!**

**Attention: même si les dialogues sont revisités à ma manière, le chapitre suivant contient des scènes issues du manga. Si vous êtes rendus moins loin que le chapitre 75 dans le manga, vous pourriez tomber sur des spoilers.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Le chien allemand<strong>

- Je me demande vraiment ce qui se passe pour que tu me fasses venir d'Allemagne.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide dans une affaire. Je t'ai sauvé la mise sur le dossier Windsor il y a deux ans, alors j'ose espérer que tu considéreras ma requête avec le plus grand intérêt.

Vincent laissa un sourire moqueur s'étirer sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il n'ajoute:

- D'autant plus que ton appétit est en train de me coûter une fortune…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je t'écoute, grommela Diederich.

La discussion fut interrompue par l'intervention d'un vieil homme qui, le rouge aux joues, déclara:

- Comte Phamtomhive, ça… ça fait longtemps!

Vincent et Diederich furent surpris de cette intrusion dans leur conversation, et eurent tout deux pour réflexe de détailler l'auteur de cette immixtion. De petite taille et plutôt rond, il arborait une coupe de cheveux minutieuse et des favoris se transformant en une barbe taillée de manière soignée et conservatrice. Ses petites lunettes rondes accentuaient son allure d'homme ordinaire, de même que ses vêtements étonnamment sobres pour quelqu'un appartenant manifestement à la noblesse. Le Comte Phantomhive remarqua chez le nouveau venu un comportement trahissant une grande nervosité, bien que le pauvre fasse tout pour essayer de se donner une allure digne de celui qu'il était venu voir.

L'ingérence du bougre poussa Diederich à prendre un air agacé, alors que Vincent se fit un devoir de répondre poliment et avec le sourire à celui qui l'avait interpellé.

- Bonjour, répondit-il donc courtoisement à l'inconnu.

Le silence s'installa un petit moment, avant que Diederich ne se lève et fasse remarquer :

- Les gens risquent de nous écouter si nous restons ici. Pourquoi ne pas aller discuter ailleurs?

- Diederich, ton impatience est incorrigible.

Le Comte s'excusa auprès du petit homme et emboîta le pas à l'Allemand de sa démarche toujours aussi élégante et nonchalante.

- Est-ce que ce vieux est une de tes connaissances? demanda Diederich alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

- Peut-être… hasarda Vincent. Connaissance ou pas, ce n'est tout de même pas une raison pour le qualifier aussi grossièrement de « vieux ». Permets-moi de te rappeler que nous ne rajeunissons pas non plus.

- Un vieux reste un vieux, rétorqua Diederich en ouvrant la porte de la salle de billard.

L'Anglais laissa échapper un petit rire, et se tourna vers son ami avant de l'observer un instant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, bon sang?! s'énerva l'autre.

- Rien, rien… lâcha Vincent sur un ton des plus indolents, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres. C'est simplement que je croyais avoir remarqué un peu de gris sur tes tempes, et on dirait bien que je ne me suis pas trompé…

L'Allemand porta aussitôt la main à sa tête, déclenchant l'hilarité du Comte. Diederich fulmina quelques jurons dans sa langue maternelle et laissa l'opportunité au noble Anglais de prendre les devants pour le conduire jusqu'au petit salon. Le majordome leur ouvrit la porte, et Vincent laissa courtoisement son ami entrer le premier.

- Tanaka, installez la table d'échecs et retournez auprès de mes invités dans la salle de billard, ordonna-t-il à son domestique. Après tout, nous nous devons de leur offrir une réception digne des Phantomhive, ajouta-t-il, la commissure de ses lèvres se soulevant en un sourire comme lui seul en avait le secret.

Le majordome s'exécuta avant de prendre congé, et les deux hommes s'installèrent pour une partie. Le Comte Phantomhive laissa son invité prendre les blancs, en bon hôte poli qu'il était.

- Décidément, je déteste ce jeu, râla Diederich en jouant son premier coup.

- Parce que tu ne l'aimes tout simplement pas ou parce que je gagne toujours? lança Vincent.

L'autre lui lança un regard foudroyant, mais il ne broncha pas.

- Tu n'es qu'un gamin, lui reprocha Diederich. J'aurais cru que jouer les toutous pour ta Reine t'aurait enseigné l'humilité, mais tu n'as pas changé du tout depuis l'époque où nous étions au collège.

- Je pourrais te faire le même commentaire, rétorqua Vincent, toujours aussi décontracté. Regarde-toi, militaire décoré et haut-gradé de l'armée allemande, et pourtant tu t'abaisses à devenir un des sombres nobles de l'Angleterre. Tu t'asservis au chien de garde de la Reine, au maître du Monde Souterrain. Je t'ai fait tomber bien bas, et pourtant, tu es exactement comme quand je t'aie connu : têtu comme une mule et plus droit qu'un manche à balai. Alors pourquoi quelqu'un ayant un sens aussi aigu de l'honneur accepte de se salir les mains pour le bandit que je suis? Je dois avouer que la question mérite d'être examinée.

Son interlocuteur le fixa droit dans les yeux, l'air grave et sérieux. C'était un jeu, Diederich en était plus que conscient : le Comte adorait s'amuser au dépends des autres, et l'Allemand était de loin son jouet favori. Il tenait le à sa merci, il le savait, et il tenait à ce que sa victime le sache aussi et le reconnaisse.

- Tu sais pertinemment pourquoi je participe à cette mascarade.

Le silence s'étendit un moment, et l'atmosphère se chargea d'une lourdeur à laquelle le Comte sembla échapper, comme d'ordinaire. Vincent avait beau décrire sa fonction comme dégradante, il émanait de son aura une supériorité naturelle, marque du fin et sournois manipulateur qu'il était. Il faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui, comme un bon chien qui lève la patte quand on le lui demande, mais sans jamais perdre de vue ses objectifs personnels. Car il était un Phantomhive; il arrivait toujours à ses fins.

- Bien sûr que je le sais, confirma Vincent, son plus beau sourire illuminant ses lèvres. Mon brave toutou allemand.

Un titre qui était sûrement le plus insultant que Diederich ait jamais porté, et pourtant il l'acceptait, bien qu'en serrant poings et lèvres. Il avait perdu, après tout, et une promesse est une promesse.

* * *

><p>- Quel dortoir gagnera le tournoi de cricket le 4 juin? Le perdant se doit d'accorder une requête au gagnant. Qu'en dis-tu?<p>

Ils s'étaient disputés, comme d'habitude, et Phantomhive avait amplement mérité le flot d'injures que lui servit le préfet de Green House cette journée-là. En effet, les quatre préfets étaient censés être en charge des préparatifs en vue du tournoi du 4 juin, et le jeune homme avait complètement négligé d'y assister. Mais ce jour-là, tous deux dépassèrent les bornes, autant Vincent avec ses remarques espiègles et narquoises que Diederich avec ses commentaires directs et insultants. Le premier avait piqué son interlocuteur en sous-entendant du mal de sa nationalité allemande, alors que le second avait insulté les élèves du dortoir de Blue House, sous prétexte qu'ils aient pour meneur un immature nonchalant. Et Phantomhive s'était fait un point d'honneur de répondre à cette dernière provocation par un pari.

- Bien, déclara Diederich en guise de réponse au défi lancé.

- Quoi?! s'exclama Alexis Leon Midford, son chargé de corvées.

- Il est impossible que nous ne gagnions pas si nous affrontons ces perdants à perpétuité! ragea le préfet en guise de réponse.

Diederich se retourna vers Vincent, et levant sa batte de cricket, il lui lança :

- Si je gagne, je t'obligerai à quitter ton poste de préfet.

- C'est tout? s'étonna l'intéressé. Décidément, j'occupe toutes tes pensées….

- Ne brise pas ta promesse, fit l'autre, ignorant sa remarque.

- Toi non plus.

Certes, Blue House partait désavantagé dans cette course à la victoire, surtout s'ils s'y lançaient contre Green House, les champions en titre depuis des années. La bande d'intellectuels ne faisait pas le poids face aux gaillards costauds et entrainés du dortoir ennemi. Et pourtant, cette année-là eu lieu un miracle : envers et contre tous, les premiers de classe gagnèrent le tournoi. Personne n'y cru en premier lieu, surtout Diederich, qui mit plusieurs jours avant de se décider à revoir Vincent pour respecter sa promesse.

C'était un jour tout à fait ordinaire, un bel après-midi d'été, et le futur chien de garde de la Reine lisait, affalé de tout son long sur un des luxueux divans du Swan Gazebo. Diederich ne s'en détesta qu'encore plus : il avait été assez stupide pour parier avec ce manipulateur de Phantomhive et était maintenant obligé de vivre avec l'humiliation de sa défaite. Et pourtant, il le devait : l'humiliation de ne pas remplir sa part de l'engagement serait encore plus grande.

- Phantomhive, lâcha-t-il en arrivant, l'autre ne l'ayant pas remarqué, si concentré qu'il était sur la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Le jeune homme releva un instant le regard du morceau de papier barbouillé d'amalgames de symboles qu'on appelait mots pour fixer le nouveau venu, ce sourire espiègle qui semblait si naturel s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

- Tiens, moi qui étais persuadé que tu avais oublié mon nom… _Diederich,_ formula-t-il, insistant sur chaque syllabe du prénom de son épouvantable prononciation à l'anglaise, énervant au plus haut point son interlocuteur, qui dû se parler pour ne pas lui étamper son poing dans la figure.

Certes, il avait pour habitude d'entendre son nom mal prononcé par ces bourgeois de l'Empire britannique qui n'avait d'ouïe que pour le son de leur propre voix et ses professeurs qui se prenaient pour d'autres, ça il s'y était fait avec le temps, mais que Phantomhive massacre son _prénom _était à ses yeux une insulte, d'autant plus qu'il était au courant que ce dernier parlait _très bien_ allemand. En toutes autres circonstances, il se serait laissé emporter comme il le faisait si souvent, d'autant plus qu'il était contre le règlement d'appeler un autre élève par son prénom. Mais ce jour-là, il se tut, car il avait perdu. Même si cela le dégoûtait, tant qu'il n'aurait pas respecté sa promesse, il ne pourrait se donner le droit de traiter Phantomhive comme le gamin qu'il était.

- Nous avons perdu, lâcha-t-il simplement, énonçant par le fait même la plus évidente des évidences. Comme promis, tu peux formuler une requête à laquelle je me plierai.

- C'est ce qui était convenu, non? l'agaça Vincent, se faisant un point d'honneur de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Rien qu'une, dans ce cas…

Phantomhive se leva, et planta son regard dans celui de son homologue de Green House. L'Allemand le dépassait d'une bonne tête, et pourtant la supériorité mesquine qui émanait de la posture et de l'attitude de l'Anglais avait le don d'énerver Diederich. Vincent connaissait très bien la valeur quasi-sacrée de la parole de son infortunée victime, et il savait qu'il pouvait vraiment lui demander n'importe quoi sans que ce dernier n'ose revenir sur son engagement. Le préfet de Green House avait passé des jours à réfléchir sur la question et se croyait préparé à n'importe quelle exigence, mais lorsque Phantomhive annonça sa demande, sa mâchoire avait bien failli se disloquer.

- Je veux que tu sois mon chargé de corvées, déclara-t-il, son sourire en coin si fendant toujours accroché aux lèvres. À vie.

* * *

><p>- C'était de belles années, non? railla Vincent, le même sourire qu'à l'époque s'étirant sur son visage.<p>

Eh oui, Diederich, lui qui était un fier soldat décoré, un héro de guerre, avait, à l'âge de 18 ans seulement, vendu son âme à un homme qui, vingt ans plus tard, demeurait un mystère tout aussi entier. Certes, ils avaient travaillé ensemble assez souvent pour qu'il soit en mesure de reconnaître, comprendre ses comportements et qu'il puisse prévoir ses agissements, mais il lui était toujours aussi impossible de percer à jour les véritables desseins du Britannique et de déchiffrer ses pensées.

- C'est vrai : à l'époque, tu n'étais qu'un casse-pied, râla-t-il sur un ton aigre, en jouant un énième coup sans réellement savoir ce qu'il faisait. Maintenant, tu es un casse-pied pour qui je dois me plier en quatre, tout ça pour sauver la réputation d'une souveraine capricieuse.

- Dee, tu sais très bien que sous mon toit, de telles paroles sont considérées comme une haute trahison à l'égard de l'Empire, rétorqua Vincent sur un ton sérieux. Je pourrais te tuer, là, tout de suite, simplement parce que tu as insulté ma Reine.

- Oh, cesse de te donner de grands airs, tu ne me tueras pas pour si peu, répliqua l'Allemand. Tu te soucies de ta Reine par principe plus que par patriotisme. Tu es Anglais, après tout, ce serait mal vu. Mais je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi tu te donnes tant de mal pour elle.

Vincent détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, visiblement désireux de garder pour lui seul ses pensées, et un long moment passa dans un silence lourd. Pour une fois, l'atmosphère semblait affecter également le Comte, qui ne souriait plus. Diederich ne l'avait pas vu de la sorte souvent; quand ils partaient en mission, la plupart du temps, car démasquer des criminels, fréquenter des malfrats et tuer des bandits était pour lui chose de routine et d'un ennui mortel. L'Allemand remarqua aussi qu'il caressait machinalement le joyau bleu sertissant la bague qui ne quittait jamais son index gauche, symbole de son juste droit à une place dans la société bourgeoise.

- Parce que je suis le Comte Phantomhive, lâcha-t-il sur un ton neutre.

Ça, par contre, c'était du jamais vu. Ce ton lointain, celui d'un homme inaccessible. Certes, il l'était toujours, mais d'une manière arrogante, fendante, supérieure et agaçante. Ce n'était plus du tout le cas maintenant : il se trouvait dans un autre monde, celui où il n'existait que sa réalité incompréhensible. Celui du fardeau qu'il portait sans espoir de s'en décharger.

Diederich ne comprenait pas, et il savait qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Mais contrairement à son ami, il ne croyait pas en la fatalité de cette situation.

- Ce n'est qu'un titre, Vincent, argumenta-t-il. Rien de plus qu'une bague, rien de plus qu'une laisse qu'elle t'a passé autour du cou. Tu n'es pas obligé de jouer le bon toutou, de te mettre en danger pour elle. Tu as Rachel, tu as Ciel; tu serais prêt à les perdre pour ça?

Le Comte se retourna d'un coup à l'évocation de son fils et de sa femme. Son regard doré brûlait; apparemment, l'Allemand avait touché un point sensible.

- Si c'est aussi simple, Diederich, explique-moi pourquoi tu as pris la peine de venir à Londres, rétorqua le noble sur un ton sec. Sans savoir ce que tu venais y faire, simplement parce que je t'avais ordonné de venir.

L'interpellé ne put répondre, simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait répliquer à cela. C'est vrai, il servait Vincent exactement comme ce dernier servait la Reine : sans placer sa propre sécurité avant le respect des directives. Pourtant, c'était différent, il en était persuadé.

- Ce n'est pas comparable, Vince, elle… commença l'Allemand.

- Non, c'est exactement la même chose!

Il s'était levé, et ses mains étaient allées frapper la table avec violence. La partie qu'il était en voie de gagner se transforma en un amas disparate de pièces effondrées, la reine noire se dressant au milieu du lot, toujours debout. Diederich en resta cloué sur place; il n'avait jamais vu le Comte se mettre en colère, et il ne savait tout simplement pas comment réagir.

- Le chien a un maître, Dee, quelqu'un à qui il obéit sans poser de questions, cracha l'Anglais. Je croyais que toi, au moins, tu comprenais cela.

- Je le comprends, Vincent, mais nous ne sommes pas pareils, répliqua l'autre sur un ton beaucoup plus calme que celui de son interlocuteur.

- Ah bon! se moqua le Britannique. Explique-moi alors en quoi nous sommes différents, parce que moi je ne vois vraiment pas!

Il était complètement hors de lui, et maintenant il se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table, debout devant Diederich, tenant le col de ce dernier fermement entre ses mains. L'or liquide de ses prunelles bouillait de haine, lançant des éclairs à celles de l'Allemand qui ne bronchaient pas. S'il fallait reconnaître une qualité à l'ancien préfet de Green House, c'est que même en étant un bon toutou, il ne courbait jamais l'échine.

- En quoi sommes-nous différents, Dee, _en quoi_?! cria le Comte, si fâché qu'il en tremblait.

- Moi je _veux_ te protéger, Vince! répliqua l'autre tout aussi fort.

Vincent ne trouva rien à répondre, tout abasourdi qu'il était. Ses yeux avaient pris la rondeur de la surprise et de la réalisation brutale, alors qu'il ne croisait que de la hargne et une pointe de défi dans le regard de son ami. Aucun d'eux ne broncha durant un long moment, l'or fixant le gris, le maître regardant son chien. Jusqu'à ce que Vincent ne ferme les yeux et ne commence à rire.

Il avait lâché le col de Diederich, et se tenait maintenant assis sur la table d'échec, ses deux bras agrippant son ventre comme si cela avait une chance de faire cesser les soubresauts causés par son hilarité. Ce rire n'avait rien de dément, comme on aurait pu l'imaginer, mais possédait plutôt la candeur du rire franc, luxe que la noblesse anglaise ne s'offrait pas souvent, trop voués à l'étiquette qu'ils étaient. Et pourtant, devant l'Allemand, le Comte ne s'embarrassait pas de telles fioritures; ils avaient vécus trop de choses ensemble pour qu'il le fasse.

Ledit Allemand se voyait totalement désemparé face à une telle situation, lui qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réaction de la part de Vincent. En y repensant des années plus tard, il se dirait que c'est sûrement la seule chose qu'il aurait toujours dû attendre du Comte : que ce dernier le surprenne.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que… bafouilla Diederich lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de la parole. Bon sang, Vincent, qu'est-ce qui t'amuse comme ça?!

Le rire du Comte commençait à se calmer doucement, mais il fallut tout de même attendre un bon moment avant que ce dernier ne soit capable de prononcer la moindre parole cohérente. Lorsque son hilarité se fut mutée en cette expression espiègle que l'Allemand lui connaissait si bien, Vincent essuya les larmes que son rire avait provoqué, avant d'aller s'assoir sur les genoux de son ami et de susurrer :

- Je suis simplement étonné que les choses n'aient pas changé _à ce point_. Ce que j'ai dit à l'époque tient toujours : j'occupe toutes tes pensées, _Dee._

Cette dernière affirmation stupéfia Diederich, qui se rappelait précisément quand il avait entendu ces paroles pour la dernière fois. Il en perdit tous ses moyens, et le Comte en profita pour aller cueillir ses lèvres d'un baiser provocant. Un simple contact qui réveilla chez l'Allemand de vieux souvenirs et instinctivement, sans réfléchir, il y répondit. Ses mains trouvèrent leur juste place sur les hanches de Vincent, écartant sa veste pour mieux pouvoir l'enlacer. C'est ce dernier qui l'arrêta : ce faisant, il aurait fait tomber une enveloppe décachetée de la poche intérieure de ladite veste.

Le Comte empoigna la lettre, et le sourire aux lèvres, et expliqua :

- Ce pourquoi je t'ai fait venir. Si tu veux, nous la lirons ensemble… _après._

Et voilà qu'il repartait à l'assaut, tentant une deuxième fois d'unir son souffle à celui de cet homme qui avait été son amant plus de dix ans auparavant. Seulement, il rencontra cette fois une résistance; Diederich le repoussait.

- C'est une mauvaise idée, Vincent, lâcha-t-il. Tu es marié et tu as même un fils.

- Que j'adore, n'en doute pas, rétorqua l'autre. Et j'aime Rachel, dans la mesure où l'on peut aimer quelqu'un qu'on a marié de raison. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien m'empêcher de t'aimer toi aussi?

Le Comte s'approcha de nouveau de son oreille et murmura :

- Si c'est l'idée d'un scandale qui t'effraie, laisse-moi te rassurer : au nombre de secrets que nous partageons, je crois que nous arriverons à garder celui-ci aussi. Et puis, si c'est ton amour des conventions qui te retient, permet-moi de te rappeler qu'il ne t'a pas empêcher de franchir la ligne, à l'époque.

Le rouge monta aux joues de l'Allemand en un instant, pour le plus grand amusement du Britannique. Le Comte ajouta donc, ce petit éclat espiègle qui avait déjà fait craquer Diederich tant de fois brillant dans son regard :

- Après tout, tu es un bon chien qui exauce les vœux de son maître, n'est-ce pas, Dee?

En vingt ans, pas une fois il avait réussi à résister à _ça_. À cette note aguicheuse dans la voix susurrante de Vincent, à cette lueur dans son regard, à l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour l'aura mystérieuse et sombre de cet homme. Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception; toute sa détermination le lâcha en un instant et il plaqua férocement ses lèvres contre celles du Comte. Ce dernier y répondit malignement, sa langue allant chatouiller la bouche de l'Allemand qui n'en demanda que plus. Il laissa les genoux de son amant se caler dans le coussin de velours de chaque côté de ses hanches, tandis qu'il s'affairait à débarrasser ce dernier de sa veste, de sa redingote ainsi que de sa chemise. Lui-même fut bientôt délivré de son encombrant uniforme militaire, et ce n'est qu'alors qu'il put sentir la chaleur de Vincent contre sa peau, et ce simple contact suffit à le faire frémir de plaisir.

Durant dix ans, Diederich s'était convaincu que ses quelques aventures avec le Comte n'avaient été que folies passagères, que maintenant qu'il avait Rachel dans sa vie, les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre. Il réalisait maintenant qu'il avait eu tout faux : l'idiot de Phantomhive qu'il avait connu adolescent était la seule personne qu'il ait jamais voulu traîner avec lui dans les voies sinueuses du désir.

Maintenant qu'il retrouvait cette passion taquine qu'il avait toujours aimée, il n'était pas près de la laisser repartir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, maintenant que c'est posté, j'attends vos commentaires etou autres suggestions! Je me mets au suivant au plus vite, et j'essaierai de moins vous faire attendre cette fois-ci!**

**-Honey**


End file.
